Angela Napoli
Angela Napoli is Paige's aunt, Emily's younger sister and a recurring character in the Delicious series. Angela and Jimmy appeared as supporting characters in the Delicious spin-off Hometown Poker Hero. In July 2015, Angela appeared in her own mini-game, Fabulous - Angela's Sweet Revenge. A full Fabulous game called Fabulous - Angela's Fashion Fever was released on the 20th of April 2016, following by its sequel, Fabulous - Angela's High School Reunion. Now she appeared in the new game Fabulous Angela 's Wedding Disaster and the newest Fabulous Angela's True Colors ( she finally had her own fashion boutique , the name being ,, Fabulous " . Personality Angela describes herself as "a doer, not a thinker". She has a passion for design and aspires to become big in the fashion industry. Impulsive and spontaneous, she is Emily's polar opposite. In Angela's Sweet Revenge, Angela says that like Emily, she hopes to have a happy family life of her own one day, but not just yet. She's a good person.Her boyfriend is a cop.Her lavish had many lovers,including her ex-husband Jimmy ( who deceived her ) . Her dream was to have her own fashion boutique in which to sell her creations but has recently fulfilled her dream. Appearance Angela is a slender, curvaceous woman with long, reddish blonde hair and sea green eyes. She has a tattoo of what appears to be a butterfly on her lower back. Angela has been designing her own clothes since she was very young and is always dashingly dressed. She has created a range of important weddings of all kinds ( depending on the type of people ) and in the newest game she participated in a very important fashion scroll . In Fabulous Angela High school reunion she created a new line of clothes and appeared in a fashion magazine ( a journalist interviewing her ) . Early Life Angela was born and grew up on a farm in Fairfield, along with her parents and older sister. 1983 Angela is born in a hospital in Fairfield, just after Edward, Evelyn, and Emily move into their new farmhouse. 1991 Emily watches over Angela while working in the vegetable garden. Some of Angela's fondest childhood memories are of this time, such as catching fireflies with Emily, going trick-or-treating with Emily, and causing mischief for Emily to clean up. 1995 Angela entertains customers at the camping ground by performing some ballet moves. She shows some interest in Emily and Hunter's blossoming relationship, peeking out from behind objects whenever the two are having a moment. 1999-2000 Angela attends Snuggford High School. She is also the Prom Queen, before her school was sold. 2000 Angela has a fight with Evelyn because she wants to get a tattoo of her boyfriend's name. Angela explains to Emily that her boyfriend might have to move overseas if the factory that employs his parents shuts down. Emily manages to talk Angela out of the tattoo and saves the factory. Delicious - Emily's Holiday Season Angela attends Emily's winter party at the Snuggford Hotel. She briefly dates Paul, but soon breaks up with him as he is too clingy for her. Delicious - Emily's Childhood Memories Along with Emily and Francois, Angela tries to save her childhood home from bankrupcy. Delicious - Emily's True Love Angela makes a few brief appearances. She marries Jimmy, and later lets Emily have one of her puppies. Delicious - Emily's Wonder Wedding Angela unknowingly buys Emily's wedding dress to celebrate her one-year anniversary. She comes to Ireland to attend Emily's wedding, bringing with her the dress that Emily picked out. Delicious - Emily's Honeymoon Cruise Angela runs the boutique on Jimmy's cruise ship, which she wasn't happy about at first but eventually came to like it. She is playable in episodes 2, 9 and 13. She learns that Jewel Jacobs, a famous fashion designer, is on the ship and tries to impress her. Jewel gives Angela some fabrics for her to prove her talent. Unfortunately, Kate spills some perfume on the fabrics, and Angela has no choice but to use the fabrics she has laying around. Angela is mortified when Jewel rejects her, so Emily comes up with a plan to help Angela regain her confidence. Hometown Poker Hero Angela and Jimmy move to Jimmy's hometown called Shipsburgh. Angela planned to open a boutique there, but the town isn't what it used to be after the Grimaldi Syndicate took over. Delicious - Emily's New Beginning Angela, who is now living in New York, briefly visits Snuggford to catch up with Emily. In the bonus levels, she and Jimmy visit Emily for the holidays. Delicious - Emily's Home Sweet Home Again, Angela returns on a family visit. It is implied that she and Jimmy are having relationship problems. Delicious - Emily's Hopes and Fears Once again, Angela just appeared again at the Final Level of Emily's Garden 2, along with Kate. The girls were meditating with the Monks. Fabulous - Angela's Sweet Revenge Angela is starting up her career as a fashion designer. However, she soon finds out that Jimmy is cheating on her with her boss Yum-Mee and gets revenge on them both, breaking up with Jimmy and divorce in the process. At the end of the game, while she is happy that she got her revenge, she is also stressed out because she might be pregnant. Fabulous - Angela's Fashion Fever Angela has been selected to join Truly's contest. She started off good, but became rivals with Lori, another contestant who was harboring a secret. Angela decided to leave the contest in Las Vegas and gives the win to Victoria. Heart's Medicine: Time to Heal Angela doesn't come to Little Creek Hospital to meet Allison Heart, but mentioned in the poster. Delicious: Emily's Message in a Bottle Angela doesn't appear in the game, but briefly mentioned. Delicious: Emily's Christmas Carol Angela also appears only in Level 2, where she briefly visits Emily's House to deliver Paige's Dress. It also mentioned in Mary's Toy Shop that Emily & Angela wanted the Teddy Bear since they were Young Girls.. Fabulous: Angela's High School Reunion Angela is now working at Victoria's Store, so they are planning for their upcoming High School Reunion in Snuggford High. During the event, She wants to become the homecoming queen. Her Rival, Janet won as the Homecoming Queen, and Both Angela & Janet are fighting for the crown and fell down. Few Minutes Later, They were both prisoned. Angela must create her new Fashion Collection at the Prison and save themselves. Sally's Salon: Beauty Secrets Angela didn't make a cameo appearance, but referenced. The Love Boat Angela and her big sister Emily are reuniting at the Cruise and meeting the characters of The Love Boat. The sisters are the Co-Stars of the upcoming game. Trivia In Emily's True Love, Angela and Jimmy are married in a chapel in Snuggford. However, in Angela's Fashion Fever, she tells Victoria that they got married in Las Vegas . Fabulous Angela's Wedding Disaster Having a new mentor learns to create bridal dresses for all kinds of people . The name of his mentor is Sebastian . And throughout the game she works at his wedding boutiques in several cities . At the end of the game with her friends , Jenny , Virginia and Kitty are organizing their friend's wedding at Fran's cafe and Caroline's logotype. Fabulous Angela True Colors In this game Angela starts to deal with her own boutique but at first she does not go well because of a very naeghty fashionable creator so she gets her own assistant and starts working for that fashion designer . But at the end she reopens her boutique and participates in a very important fashion show, winning fame and many clients . Gallery Angela.jpg Meetangela.jpg Ange3d.jpg 81v-FMS9pDL._SY300_.jpg 10498472 1512296679026843 914751732910302627 o.jpg 11053233 1620330598223450 5974177035349796438 n.png 11892028 1612615035661673 3524132577936211499 n.jpg 11109 1517755925147585 8041559843778880650 n.jpg 10014600 1540737512849426 5528937032491673123 n.jpg 10430889 1511544612435383 5086929472262628083 n.png 561.png 6541.63.png gift.png girls.png 8uiloiouj.png dgfdfg.png fgvfdgf.png hjjmk.png hjmkhk,m.png hjkm,jh.png jmmmmhk.png k,jil,j.png Screenshot (1090).png tawag ka ni auntie.png Screenshot (907).png angelanapoliyearbook.png https://images.app.goo.gl/ ☀https://images.app.goo.gl/ogSbQpQehBDqL33c7 *https://images.app.goo.gl/ogSbQpQehBDqL33c7 Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Females Category:Napoli Family Category:Delicious Category:Fabulous